happytreefriendsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie
"Don't worry. Those Hopmons are friendly!" —'Eddie', Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Eddie (also known as Edward) is a minor character in the Happy Tree Friends Adventures series. He was created by DeviantArt user Rock-Raider, but is associated more with another user that uses this character the most, grayfoxninja14 (TheUnlikelyHuman; formerly known as HTFGmod4life). TheUnlikelyHuman's redesign of this character has loosened the connection to Rock-Raider's Edward even further, though, making him purely the former's own character. History ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Eddie's first appearance in this fan series is in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, where he is shown to be one of the residents of Ontuigi until the town was destroyed by a nearby volcano eruption, causing him to move to Prince Eddy Island temporarily. General information Personality Eddie is a playful, energetic human being. He is nice around others, sweet, and caring. However, he can be a little overprotective when it comes to danger around other tree friends. He is also very brave and does not give up without a fight. He is also rather uneducated in school, since he is too busy with other things like training, video games, and not caring for school. Not to mention, he has ADHD (attention deficit hyperactivity disorder). He can be patient, but only when he is in fights. Physical description Eddie is a fair-skinned, brown-haired 8-year old human boy. Being a human, Eddie lacks certain animal attributes like a tail. While he has Pac-Man-shaped pupils, his nose is not heart-shaped and he lacks buckteeth. He wears red headband and shirt, blue pants and shoes, and a yellow sheathe where he keeps his sword in. Relationships Cuddles and Toothy are Eddie's first friends. After a long stay with the tree friends, he managed to be friends with Giggles, Nutty, Flaky, Flippy, Lumpy, and many more. Unsurprisingly, Eddie is susceptible to Fliqpy's attacks. He is also against Bowser and anyone affiliated with him, including the Tiger General, Lifty, and Shifty. Apparently, he does not get along with Petunia. Quotes *''"Hello, Reddy and Kelly! We must immediately escape because the volcano is going to explode soon!"'' - Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point *''"Don't worry. Those Hopmons are friendly!"'' - Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point *''"The lava in Ontuigi might disappear because of this."'' - Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Trivia *Rock-Raider's design resembles more like an Animal Crossing Villager. This is due to him being Rock-Raider's avatar in that game. He was also originally going to be named Stuart after Rock-Raider's brother, but he refused. *Eddie is based off of the creator's childhood. *Eddie's trusty weapon is the Electro-Sword, a Power Sword designed by Sniffles. *Eddie is right handed in all of HTFGmod4Life's artwork, however he can be seen left handed. *Eddie is the only human character who physically appears in the Happy Tree Friends Adventures series (Izzy from Digimon Adventure is depicted as a tree friend in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, Bill Rizer from Contra only appears on a photo in Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point's Game Saloon). Happy Tree Friends Adventures Legends would be the first HTFA game to feature a proper human character (Dr. Wily), but that game has yet to be released. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Fan characters Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Characters